Mais tu t'en vas
by lexiane
Summary: Logan apprend enfin la vérité au sujet de son père et de Lilly et n'a plus qu'une envie – disparaître. Mais peut-on vraiment laisser sa vie complètement derrière soi ?


**Titre **: MAIS TU T'EN VAS…

**Auteur** : lexi

**Disclamer** : Veronica Mars appartient à Rob Thomas, UPN, etc… pas à moi. Seule cette histoire et les nouveaux personnages le sont.

**Pairing** : Veronica & Logan, of course !

**Résumé** : Logan apprend enfin la vérité au sujet de son père et de Lilly et n'a plus qu'une envie – disparaître. Mais peut-on vraiment laisser sa vie complètement derrière soi ?  
Je ne suis pas une adepte des _song fics _en général, mais je trouvais la chanson appropriée pour le coup...

Les pensées sont italique.

**

* * *

**

**Logan**

Il s'était enfui. Il avait quitté Neptune comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Fuyant la presse, les curieux, le monde. Il avait bourré un sac de voyage avec autant d'affaires qu'il avait pu, claqué la porte de la maison, et pris le premier vol en partance à l'aéroport international de Los Angeles.

Au comptoir d'enregistrement, après avoir vérifié son passeport, l'hôtesse d'accueil l'avait dévisagé quelques secondes de trop. Il avait serré les dents et essayé d'ignorer les regards curieux et les chuchotements dans le terminal.

_C'est le fils de… tu sais, celui qui…_

Il avait lutté quelques secondes contre une sensation de vertige et d'étouffement et fermé les yeux dans le vain espoir quand les rouvrant, il réaliserait que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

_Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît, je veux juste partir d'ici…_

L'année scolaire était finie, après tout, rien ne le retenait à Neptune. Il serait toujours temps de décider de ce qu'il ferait en septembre. On était début juin, il faisait chaud et c'était les vacances. Pour les autres, pas pour lui. Sa réalité à lui s'était mise sur pause il y a une semaine, ce jour où son père avait été arrêté. Ce jour où le meurtrier de Lilly avait été arrêté. Ce jour où elle…

La sensation d'étouffement revint en force. Paradoxalement, sa trahison l'avait atteint bien plus profondément que la révélation du meurtrier de Lilly. Aaron avait toujours été violent. Il avait reçu sa première raclée à l'âge de quoi ? Quatre ans ? L'idée d'Aaron tuant quelqu'un ne le surprenait même pas… Seigneur, son père avait tué son ex-petite amie après avoir couché avec elle, tenté de tuer sa nouvelle petite amie et il n'était même pas surpris. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ? Aujourd'hui, il était juste… déconnecté.

Et elle… En l'espace de quelques semaines, il s'était ouvert à elle, lui avait fait confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui sur cette foutue planète. Et elle l'avait poignardé dans le dos. D'accord, il avait menti, mais était-elle un modèle du genre en matière d'honnêteté ? N'aurait-elle pas pu venir lui en parler au lieu de tout faire dans son dos ? Au lieu de ça, elle avait été voir le shérif… Et pas n'importe quel shérif, Lamb.

Maintenant au moins, il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Rien du tout.

Et ça faisait mal. Tellement mal qu'il avait parfois envie de hurler. Comment avait-il pu s'impliquer autant avec elle dans un laps de temps aussi court ? Et dire qu'après la mort de Lilly, il s'était juré de ne plus laisser quelqu'un prendre un tel ascendant sur lui… Il avait baissé sa garde et aujourd'hui, il payait le prix fort.

* * *

_Y a des montagnes qui pleurent  
__Des cascades innocentes  
__Et moi qui ne dis rien  
__Devant tes yeux qui mentent_

* * *

**Veronica**

Allongée sur son lit, elle fixait le plafond, essayant de trouver le sommeil, sans succès. Elle enchaînait les nuits blanches, se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Ce qu'il pouvait penser. Ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ce qu'il pouvait faire. Weevil lui avait raconté comment il l'avait trouvé sur le pont… Comment les adjoints du shérif les avaient rejoints… Comment ils lui avaient annoncé pour son père.

Il était juste parti. Ca faisait maintenant près de trois semaines qu'il avait quitté Neptune sans un mot, et depuis, rien. Elle avait attendu, espéré un coup de téléphone, un mail, une simple note même… Mais rien. Silence radio.

Et aujourd'hui, elle avait peur pour lui. Lui et son incroyable faculté à repousser les limites, à brûler la vie par les deux bouts. Elle savait que c'était ses attaches qui l'empêchaient d'aller trop loin. Lilly. Sa mère. Duncan. Elle. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Et elle avait peur pour lui.

Un jour, tout le monde finissait par franchir la limite de trop. Elle s'était brûlée les ailes en cherchant si obstinément le meurtrier de Lilly. Son père avait été blessé, elle avait été blessée. Lui aussi, pas de la même façon, mais plus gravement peut-être. Et aujourd'hui ?

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qui était juste, mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Cette vérité qu'elle avait cherché si longtemps ne lui rendrait pas sa vie d'avant. Sa mère était partie, emportant ses rêves d'une famille unie. Il était parti, et avec lui ces moments où elle en venait à se dire que finalement, sa vie n'était pas si moche.

Il lui restait Wallace et Mac. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à leur parler. Ils étaient là, prévenants, mais elle était ailleurs, son esprit bloqué sur avant. Avant la mort de Lilly, avant que tout ne tourne au désastre. Quand leur vie était simple. Quand ils avaient quinze ans, la vie devant eux et que tout était simple.

Et elle se prit à les détester. Lilly pour avoir été si insouciante. Sa mère pour avoir fait passer son amour de jeunesse et de la bouteille avant sa famille. Duncan pour lui avoir lui avoir menti. Tout ces gens qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer, qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Une personne incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres. De faire confiance aux gens qu'elle pourrait aimer.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui manquerait autant… Après tout, leur "histoire" avait duré quoi ? A peine quelques semaines. Tout ça lui semblait si loin et si proche à la fois…

* * *

_J'ai des envies de pluies violentes  
__Dont tu ne verrais jamais une goutte  
__D'être la faille ou bien l'absente  
__Mais tu me parles et je t'écoute_

* * *

**Duncan**

Ce soir-là, il était passé chez elle, pour voir comment elle allait, pour parler. Il était près de trois heures du matin, mais après les événements de la soirée, il savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Elle avait ouvert la porte et il avait regardé son sourire se figer sur ses lèvres, prenant conscience en une fraction de seconde que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle attendait.

Il avait été envahi par une immense sensation de vide. Tout ce gâchis. Pourquoi les enfants devaient-ils toujours payer pour les erreurs de leurs parents ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lilly se montre aussi inconsciente ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas revenir en arrière ? Avant. Quand ils avaient juste quinze ans et la vie devant eux…

Elle s'était écartée pour le laisser entrer et il avait hésité une seconde avant de passer la porte. Il savait qu'il ne dirait pas ce pourquoi il était venu. Il avait laissé passer sa chance et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait dû écouter Lilly, lui donner une explication quand il l'avait laissé tomber, avoir des tripes pour une fois.

La conversation qui avait suivi lui avait semblé surréaliste. Polie et mesurée. Sans commune mesure avec ce qui s'était passé à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était ailleurs et il devinait sans peine vers qui allaient ses pensées. Il avait vu ce soir-là de quelle façon elle le regardait. Et réciproquement. Ca l'avait mis dans une rage folle.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que du vide et de la tristesse. Tout ce gâchis.

Il ne s'était pas attardé et elle ne l'avait pas retenu.

* * *

_Il fait si beau ailleurs  
__Quand l'amour est en route  
__Et qu'il tutoie les heures  
__En effleurant le doute_

* * *

**Logan**

L'Australie. C'était là qu'il s'était envolé après avoir vu le départ pour Melbourne inscrit sur le panneau d'affichage de l'aéroport. De façon incongrue, il avait pensé au surf. Aberrant vu les circonstances, mais s'imaginer glisser sur l'eau sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre qu'attraper la prochaine vague… La sensation de liberté qu'on ressentait, debout sur une planche, lui sembla à cet instant précis incroyablement attirante.

Juste lui, l'océan, les embruns et l'immensité australienne. De quoi disparaître pendant un moment. Un tout petit moment, avant de retrouver la réalité. Aaron. Lilly. Elle.

Il débarqua à Melbourne après quelques heures de vol et loua une voiture. Il remercia son ange gardien de lui avoir fait penser, malgré son état d'hébétude, à prendre sa carte de crédit. Il décida de rouler jusqu'à trouver un endroit à son goût, un endroit où il pourrait se fondre dans la masse. Oublier.

Soudain, ses yeux accrochèrent le panneau planté à l'entrée d'une ville côtière et il sut que c'était là qu'il voulait se poser. Torquay, à quelques kilomètres seulement de Melbourne. Après avoir roulé au hasard en ville, il décida d'éviter les hôtels. Il eut un sourire ironique. Toujours cette idée fixe d'éviter la foule… si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir complètement asocial.

Il finit par s'arrêter dans une sorte de pension de famille à l'écart du centre-ville. En claquant la portière de la voiture, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. La villa avait toutes les caractéristiques du pavillon de banlieue. Le parfait cliché qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter toute sa vie. Mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était disparaître, non ?

Une femme sortit sur le perron. Dans la cinquantaine, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère et ne sut pas vraiment laquelle des deux sortait gagnante de la comparaison. Lynn, stylée, mais dépressive, accro aux pilules et au scotch, ou bien cette femme, banale, mais visiblement bien dans ses baskets. Il retint de justesse un sourire sarcastique, persuadé qu'en s'approchant d'elle, il découvrirait qu'elle sentait la lavande et le pain chaud. D'accord, il exagérait peut-être un peu…

La femme l'accueillit avec courtoisie et il demanda s'il restait des chambres de libre. Elle acquiesça et chercha à savoir d'où il venait et combien de temps il comptait rester. Aucune idée, ce fut sa seule réponse. Si elle l'avait reconnu, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et n'insista pas. Il s'installa dans la petite chambre où elle l'avait conduit. Un lit deux places, une armoire, une salle de bain avec douche, rien de luxueux. Mais c'était bien suffisant.

* * *

_Ici c'est un drôle de désert  
__J'entends juste mon cœur qui bat  
__Tout seul comme un piteux hiver  
__Et je comprends qu'on n'en veuille pas  
__Mais tu t'en vas…_

* * *

**Veronica**

Devant ses mails restés sans réponse et son téléphone éteint, elle avait compris qu'il ne la contacterait pas. Elle basculait immédiatement sur le répondeur lorsqu'elle composait son numéro. Elle avait entendu tellement souvent son message du jour, inchangé depuis maintenant quatre semaines, qu'elle était même capable de l'épeler à l'envers.

Alors elle avait décidé de lui écrire. Essayé de l'atteindre, de s'expliquer. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à le retrouver. Il payait avec sa carte de crédit, suivre sa trace fut un jeu d'enfant. Torquay, Australie, le paradis des surfeurs… Quelle surprise. Elle se demanda si le fait qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de brouiller les pistes était une bonne nouvelle.

Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il lui était indifférent au point qu'elle ne le chercherait pas ? Ou bien était-il détaché d'elle au point qu'il se moquait éperdument qu'elle le retrouve ou non ? En toute honnêteté, elle ne savait pas lequel de ces choix était préférable…

Elle posta la première lettre le 1er juillet, la suivante le 3, celle d'après le 5 et ainsi de suite. Si dans les premières elle lui expliqua le pourquoi, le comment, les suivantes furent plus laconiques. Comme un journal intime, sauf qu'au lieu de le cacher dans un tiroir, elle lui faisait parcourir quelques milliers de kilomètres vers le fin fond de l'Australie. Vers lui.

Elle n'eut jamais aucune réponse. Aucun coup de fil, aucun retour de courrier, aucun mail. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il lisait ses lettres ou s'il les brûlait. Son seul réconfort, c'était qu'elles ne lui revenaient pas, un "retour à l'envoyeur" inscrit en lettre écarlate sur cette adresse qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Et elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

* * *

_Y a des vallées où dorment  
__Des anges aux reflets bleus  
__Mais qu'un amour s'en aille  
__Et je renonce à Dieu_

* * *

**Logan**

Les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines et il était toujours là. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Ian, le fils de son hôtesse, surfeur à ses heures comme la moitié des jeunes du coin. Ce dernier l'avait présenté à sa bande de copains qui l'avait intégré sans poser de questions. Chris et Sean, les étudiants en commerce accro aux vagues, Vera la serveuse. Et la jolie Sarah. Il savait que cette dernière craquait pour lui, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas l'encourager. A quoi bon ? Il la maudit en silence pour toujours avoir le pouvoir de parasiter ses pensées, même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance.

Il avait bu, beaucoup, les premiers soirs du moins, et ses nouveaux amis l'avaient regardé avec amusement, puis avec inquiétude. S'ils se posèrent des questions sur son comportement, ils réalisèrent vite qu'elles resteraient sans réponse et n'insistèrent plus.

Après quelques temps, il finit par comprendre que s'enivrer ne résoudrait rien. Il avait même tendance à finir ses nuits en sueur, tiré en sursaut d'un sommeil agité où s'entrecroisait des visions chaotiques d'Aaron, de sa mère, de Lilly, d'elle.

Il passa donc d'un extrême à l'autre, des soirées arrosées à la sobriété la plus complète. La journée, il passait des heures sur sa planche, le soir, ils allaient au bar et ils passait des heures à discuter, à rire, à oublier. Garder l'esprit occupé pour ne plus penser. S'épuiser pour ne plus rêver. Et après quelques semaines, la sensation d'oppression commença à s'atténuer, les cauchemars disparurent. Il n'allait pas bien, mais il allait mieux.

Quand Sarah l'embrassa un soir, alors qu'il la raccompagnait jusque chez elle, il la repoussa doucement. Quand elle lui demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, il eut un sourire triste. Et lui mentit – non, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Et en regardant la porte se refermer sur elle, il maudit à nouveau cette petite blonde qui refusait toujours de quitter ses pensées.

* * *

_J'ai des envies de magie noire  
__Dont tu n'as pas le moindre doute  
__D'être sans faille et sans mémoire  
__Mais je suis là et je t'écoute_

* * *

**Ian**

Ian avait tout de suite trouvé Logan sympathique, mais il s'était demandé ce qui pouvait bien pousser un jeune homme de 17 ans à s'enterrer dans un trou comme Torquay. D'accord, il adorait le surf et Torquay était le paradis du surf. Mais c'était l'hiver en Australie, et même si le temps était exceptionnellement beau et chaud, il n'y avait pas foule dans le coin, surtout que la saison des compétitions était terminée. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la meilleure période pour faire la fête.

Il avait posé des questions, au début. Mais n'obtenant pas de réponses, sa mère lui avait fait comprendre de laisser tomber. Elle avait toujours été plus perspicace que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de cerner les gens et il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était attachée à son pensionnaire. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu'il se montre aussi cynique et détaché de tout. A seulement 17 ans.

Une lettre était arrivée pour lui début juillet. Ca l'avait intrigué. Logan était là depuis quatre semaines et il n'avait eu aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Du moins, hors de Torquay. Il n'avait appelé personne, personne n'avait appelé. C'était comme s'il était seul au monde. Et il avait fini par comprendre que c'était exactement ce que le jeune homme recherchait.

Un éléphant posé sur la table de la cuisine aurait eu le même effet que cette lettre. Mais c'était la réaction qu'avait eu Logan au moment où il l'avait découverte qui avait été la plus surprenante. Il avait presque pu voir l'onde de choc qui l'avait traversé au moment où il avait retourné le pli et découvert le nom de l'expéditeur au dos. Il avait lâché l'enveloppe comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts.

Logan n'était pas venu surfer ce jour-là. En fait, tout le reste de la journée, il avait semblé sur une autre planète. Quand Ian était rentré le soir, la lettre n'était plus sur la table. Et quand les suivantes étaient arrivées, son ami les avait empochées sans un mot.

Il aurait donné cher pour savoir qui pouvait bien être cette Veronica.

* * *

_Quand les soleils t'appellent  
__Tu ne peux pas savoir  
__Qu'en te brûlant les ailes  
__Tu peux briser l'espoir_

* * *

**Logan**

Une lettre tous les deux jours en moyenne, c'était le rythme auquel il les recevait. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à le retrouver, il payait toutes ses dépenses avec sa carte de crédit. Autant semer des cailloux blancs… Il ne s'en était pas soucié. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter Neptune, la curiosité et l'agitation provoquée là-bas par l'arrestation d'Aaron. Il ne pensait pas que les journalistes américains le pourchasseraient jusqu'en Australie. Quant aux reporters locaux, ils avaient visiblement d'autres chats à fouetter…

Ce qui l'avait étonné en revanche, c'était le fait même qu'elle écrive. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se souciait encore de lui. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, après tout, clouer au pilori le meurtrier de sa chère Lilly. Un Echolls en valait bien un autre, après tout.

Mais pourtant, il les attendait, ces lettres. Il s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle lui racontait tout dans le moindre détail : Jake, Celeste, Duncan, sa mère et le reste. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, en fait. Il se souvint du jour où elle lui avait dit en riant que Wallace la surnommait le "marshmallow". Il comprit alors que celui qu'elle appelait affectueusement son "BFF" l'avait cernée bien plus facilement que lui qui la connaissait pourtant depuis des années.

Ca lui fit presque plus mal que tout le reste.

En parcourant ses lettres les unes après les autres, il réalisait à quel point il était passé à coté de tout et combien elle était fragile. Il avait toujours pensé que cette carapace, cette nouvelle Veronica était un roc, qu'elle était capable de tracer son chemin à travers le monde sans se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres.

Il prit pleinement conscience d'à quel point cette année où tout le lycée l'avait traitée comme une paria et une traînée, lui en tête, avait été un enfer pour elle. Il réalisait maintenant qu'aussi horrible que son viol ait été, ça n'avait été que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Même la personne la plus solide du monde ne pouvait résister à tout ça.

Il se souvint des railleries qui avaient franchies ses lèvres le jour où elle était revenue à l'école après la soirée de Shelly, cheveux courts et vêtements sombres, ce mépris et ce dédain au fond des yeux, et il sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres. Sa seule excuse était qu'il avait été trop enfermé dans sa propre douleur à l'époque pour comprendre qu'il y avait certaines limites à ne pas franchir, qu'il était bien trop facile de briser quelqu'un.

Comment pouvait-il même lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir cru en lui ? Comment avait-il eu l'arrogance de croire que leurs promenades sur la plage et ces soirées passées à s'embrasser sur le siège arrière de sa voiture suffiraient à effacer ces mois de souffrances et d'humiliation ? Il n'était qu'un imbécile…

* * *

_Ici la terre est sans attrait  
__Mais elle est libre, on peut l'aimer  
__Et tu t'apprêtes à la quitter  
__Comme un amour quand il se tait  
__Mais tu t'en vas…_

* * *

**Keith**

Il l'avait vu s'enfoncer dans un mutisme qu'elle ne brisait que lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Pas parce qu'elle avait envie de parler, mais parce qu'elle se forçait à parler. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Alors elle donnait le change. Sans grand succès.

Il la voyait attendre le passage du facteur le matin. Attendre une lettre de lui, une lettre qui ne venait pas. Le perspicace shérif qu'il était avait mis du temps à comprendre que son silence persistant n'était pas dû à la découverte de la vérité au sujet d'Aaron et Lilly. Pourtant, ne lui avait-elle pas dit sur la plage qu'elle ne sortait plus avec lui ? Elle avait semblée tellement détachée à cet instant qu'il l'avait cru sur parole…

Mais il réalisa qu'elle était comme ça depuis deux ans. Depuis la mort de Lilly et le départ de sa mère. Repoussant les sentiments et les gens dans un réflexe d'auto-protection quasi-systématique. Il en venait à se dire que si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, s'il ne s'était pas montré si obstiné dans l'affaire Kane, si, si, si…

Il avait toujours été fier de sa fille, de son intelligence, de son jugement. Mais ces dernières semaines, il en venait à regretter la Veronica d'avant. Sa princesse aux cheveux longs et aux robes pastel. Celle qu'elle serait encore si Lilly n'était pas morte. Si Aaron ne l'avait pas tuée. S'il ne s'était pas acharné contre Jake Kane. Si, si, si… Et il détestait l'admettre, il n'était plus la personne la mieux placée pour la comprendre.

Mais ce qui lui était encore plus pénible, c'était que la seule chose dont sa fille semblait avoir besoin à cet instant précis, c'était d'un garçon qui se trouvait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Neptune, d'un garçon qu'en tant que père, il voulait voir le plus loin possible de sa fille. D'un garçon qui ne répondait pas à ses lettres. Mais pouvait-il vraiment l'en blâmer ? Sa fille n'avait pas été la seule à vivre des moments difficiles…

Il la regardait picorer dans son assiette, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'avait visiblement pas faim, mais c'était quelque chose qui, ces derniers temps, se reproduisait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Il soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, après quelques secondes…

_Papa, j'ai réservé un billet d'avion pour l'Australie._

Il la regarda sans dire un mot pendant une longue minute, sa petite princesse plus si petite, avec ses cernes sous les yeux. Et il capitula.

* * *

_Toutes mes histoires d'avant  
__De quand j'étais sans roi  
__Me parlaient d'un amant  
__Mais pas d'amour sans toi_

* * *

**Sarah**

C'était un lundi radieux et ils avaient tous décidé de passer la journée sur la plage. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'eau après avoir été malmenés par un rouleau un peu trop rapide, elle le vit s'arrêter net, soudain livide. Et alors elle sut.

Elle l'avait vu ce soir-là, ce soir où elle l'avait embrassé et où il l'avait repoussé doucement, mais fermement. Elle avait vu cette ombre dans ses yeux, l'ombre de cette fille dont il ne parlait jamais, mais qui était toujours présente. Et maintenant elle était là, petite, blonde, seule, debout sur les rochers de l'autre coté de la plage, les bras enroulés autour de son corps comme pour se protéger du monde… Et il la fixait comme s'il voulait la graver dans sa mémoire, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion, qu'elle disparaisse.

Elle le vit lâcher sa planche sur le sable et parcourir la distance qui les séparait d'un pas tranquille. Et alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle la vit, elle, cette fille, cette ombre qui avait enfin quitté ses yeux, éclater en sanglots.

* * *

_J'ai pas envie de tes combats  
__Je voudrais bien changer ta route  
__Mais je suis là le cœur qui bat  
__Qui t'entends plus, mais qui t'écoute_

* * *

**Logan**

Il l'avait embrassé à travers ses larmes. Encore et encore. Et elle lui avait répondu avec une ardeur dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils restèrent là, enlacés, mais ça lui sembla être l'éternité la plus belle du monde.

Il l'avait présenté aux autres du bout des lèvres, réticent à l'idée de faire entrer ses nouveaux amis dans cette partie de sa vie qu'il avait eu tant de mal à laisser derrière lui. Il vit la lueur d'intérêt qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Ian quand il avait prononcé son nom. Le regard triste de Sarah. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul avec elle.

Ils étaient rentrés et s'étaient endormis, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas parlé ce soir-là, trop épuisés par leurs retrouvailles. Mais ils se rattrapèrent le lendemain.

Ils n'avaient jamais été… froids. Tout entre eux avait toujours été disproportionné. Irréfléchi. Amour, haine et rien entre les deux. Ils s'étaient détestés et aimés tellement violemment, tellement fort et tellement vite que s'en était étourdissant. Et aujourd'hui, il y avait tellement de choses entre eux, de mensonges et de souffrance, qu'ils savaient que tout ne se règlerait pas d'un claquement de doigts.

Leur première discussion tourna au règlement de compte. Il ne sut pas qui d'elle ou de lui cria le plus fort. Elle finit par claquer la porte. Ils ne se connaissaient que trop bien et savaient tout deux pertinemment ce qui se passerait s'ils allaient trop loin. Ils avaient appris de la pire des façons à quel point ils étaient doués lorsqu'il s'agissait de se blesser l'un l'autre.

Lorsque Logan descendit à la cuisine, il intercepta les regards inquiets de Ian et de sa mère. Il réalisa soudain que tous les occupants de la maison avaient profité de leur dispute. Il eut un sourire sarcastique. Apparemment, il avait oublié de les prévenir que les remarques blessantes et les coups bas étaient leur principal mode de communication… Il tenta de les rassurer, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Difficile de persuader quelqu'un que les choses allaient s'arranger quand on n'en était pas convaincu soi-même.

Elle revint et les choses entre eux finirent par se calmer petit à petit, jour après jour. Ils se disputèrent. Beaucoup. Puis ils parlèrent. Beaucoup. Et enfin ils finirent par atteindre une forme de statu quo. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en Australie, il commença à se sentir vraiment en vacances.

* * *

_Où s'en vont les mirages  
__Quand ils ont disparu  
__Qui les tiendra en cage  
__Pour qu'on ne les voit plus_

* * *

**Veronica**

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre de monter sur une planche de surf. Elle. Mais il s'était moqué d'elle en disant qu'une Californienne qui n'était jamais montée sur une planche de surf n'était pas une vraie Californienne. Et s'il y avait une chose à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas résister, c'était un défi. Surtout venant de lui.

Son père appela et lui demanda quand elle rentrait. Aucune idée fut sa seule réponse.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle passait ses soirées à discuter avec ses amis et lui, comme si leur passé appartenait à une autre vie. Ils se levaient le matin, passaient la journée à la plage, dînaient dehors et la vie était belle.

Son père appela et lui demanda quand elle rentrait. Bientôt fut sa seule réponse.

Un soir, ils coururent sous une pluie battante pour rejoindre la pension de famille, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Quand elle referma la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers lui, son rire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux. Quand il l'embrassa et glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt ce soir-là, elle ne l'arrêta pas. Et quand leurs corps se mêlèrent ce soir-là, elle réalisa qu'elle avait enfin laissé le passé derrière elle.

* * *

_Moi qui ne suis que d'ici  
__Je sais que c'est la nuit qui vient  
__Avec ses ombres et puis ses gris  
__Et quelque chose de moi en moins  
__Mais tu t'en vas…_

* * *

**Logan**

La fin du mois d'août était arrivée, et avec elle la fin de ce fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient si péniblement construit ces quatre dernières semaines. Elle avait commencé il y a quelques temps à parler d'un retour à Neptune et il avait fait la sourde oreille. A coté du paradis que représentait Torquay, retourner là-bas serait comme replonger en enfer. Elle n'insista pas, ne voulant pas le braquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle elle était connue, c'était son obstination. Elle avait décidé qu'elle l'aurait à l'usure et petit à petit, l'idée de rentrer 'chez eux' faisait son chemin en lui. Et puis un soir, alors qu'il regardait le soleil se coucher sur la plage et qu'elle le rejoignait, se calant contre lui, entre ses bras, il lui dit qu'il avait réservé deux billets pour Los Angeles.

* * *

_Mais tu t'en vas…_

* * *

Et quand ils entrèrent dans la cour du lycée une semaine plus tard, bras dessus bras dessous, les regards incrédules de leurs camarades de classe n'avaient plus aucune importance. Ils avaient laissé le passé derrière eux.

**FIN**


End file.
